


Web of Gratitude

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: After seven years since their first meeting, Araña Webb of Mermaid Heel intends to make her reunion with Natsu "special" beyond words. Not for the ideologically sensitive and readers focused on kid/family friendly content only.





	Web of Gratitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[WG]**

**Web of Gratitude**

**[WG]**

**The East Forest of Magnolia Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

Araña Webb, the fourteen-year-old member of the women-only Mermaid Heel Mage Guild, had figured she would have an easy time slaying the reported monster that had been attacking people in the East Forest. Unfortunately, she hadn't found out that the monster was a tree-sized spider until she saw it with her own eyes and began to chase her hungrily through the woods. 

"This was a huge mistake!" She screamed in fright. She knew she had to do something to fight back, but as ironic as it sounded, given the coincidental spider theme of her name, attire, and Magic, Araña was a huge arachnophobe. She couldn't help it that spiders were some of the freakier forms of life in the world. Only a horror-obsessed weirdo would bother to be affectionate towards them.

As she did what she could to run fast, Araña soon thought. 'I can't keep running forever, and if I did, the girls at the guild will never live it down.' Deciding enough was enough, she then stood face to face with the approaching Great Spider and was about to use her Thread Magic in the hopes of restraining it before someone acted for her.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** A voice shouted as a previously unseen Mage appeared to deliver a punch engulfed in flames upon the Great Spider, knocking it back away until it landed on the ground far away and couldn't move. Looking upon the new Mage with awe, Araña saw it was a handsome young man about three years older than her who soon turned his gaze toward her. Forming a smile, he said. "Oh, hi! What brings you to the East Forest?"

Shaking herself out of her daze, Araña replied. "Same as you, I guess. My guild, Mermaid Heel, got a request to deal with that thing." Shaking the back of her head sheepishly, she added. "But since you took it down, I guess we could split the reward, if possible."

Hoping that he would be agreeable, Araña saw him look at her strangely before he then said. "That oversized bug was part of a quest? Huh. I don't remember hearing anything about that at Fairy Tail."

Blinking in confusion, Araña then asked. "Then why were you in the forest when it was making trouble?"

"Oh, there's a nice spot in these woods where my buddy Happy and I go fishing. When we heard someone screaming, I told Happy to fly back to safety while I handled whatever was going on." Coughing into his hand, he then said. "By the way, are you okay? It sounded like you were scared of being eaten."

Blushing, yet smiling at his concern, Araña answered. "I'm fine. Thank you, Mister."

Smiling back, he introduced himself. "Just call me Natsu Dragneel. And you?"

Feeling grateful to Natsu, the young lady quickly kissed him on the lips before he pulled back in shock with a blush. Giggling, she then returned the greeting while licking her own lips. "My name is Araña Webb."

**[WG]**

**Ryuzetsu Land, Crocus, July 3, X791**

Seven years had passed since Natsu and Araña first met and the latter hadn't forgotten how the former saved her life. Unfortunately, due to some event that she didn't know all the details of, Natsu along with several other members of Fairy Tail were presumed dead several months after they met until they resurfaced in April of X791, but none of them had aged a day in that time. When Araña found out that the two of them would be competing in the Grand Magic Games with their guilds, she waited for the right moment until she heard about Fairy Tail going to Ryuzetsu Land after the third day of the Games and decided to go there herself to reintroduce herself to Natsu. Once at the resort, though, she somewhat struggled how to go about meeting him again until he did that for her.

"Araña?" He said to while she was thinking it over in a supposedly hidden spot. "Is that you?"

Startled for a brief moment, Araña turned to him and after another moment, joyously hugged him which he returned back. "Natsu, I actually thought you were dead, but I'm happy that I was wrong." She said to him with tears in her eyes before Natsu reassured her with a kiss.

Once he drew back, Natsu asked. "Want to talk it over somewhere with just the two of us?"

"Yes!" Araña cheered before pulling him along to the resort's front desk for a room key for the night.

Once they got what they needed, the two old friends secluded themselves in the bedroom talking about everything that had happened since they last saw each other and enjoyed each other's company. It was then that Araña decided to go a step further by pressing her chest into a blushing Natsu's.

"Uh, what are you doing?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked uncertainly.

Araña giggled and replied in a husky tone of voice. "Just go with it, Natsu."

Giving Natsu another kiss, Araña soon licked his mouth until he opened up and they became tongue-locked as much as lip-locked. Caught up in the moment, Natsu brought his hands to fondle her boobs through the full-body mustard suit she wore. While it wasn't as stimulating as direct skin contact, Araña figured it was a good start until she broke from the kiss to pull up her fishnets off her breasts, thus giving Natsu the opportunity to suck her nipples. Moaning as he went about pleasuring her, Araña did what she could to remove the fishnets under her waist from her back until she showed him her womanhood.

Smiling at Natsu's stunned face, Araña gestured for him to strip as well while explaining. "As much as I'd love to have a disciplinarian play with you, lover boy, I'm afraid we have to make this a quickie before anyone from our guilds start barging the door looking for us."

Shuddering at the thought of Erza finding him doing the deed, Natsu nodded as he brought his swimsuit trunks down before slowly inserting his exposed dick into Araña's pussy. Gasping in lust, Araña wrapped her arms around Natsu's back as the latter moved back and forth until they finally felt each other about to climax.

"Let it out, Natsu!" Araña called out.

"You got it, Araña!" The Dragon Slayer replied back as he came the same time his lover did.

Panting on the hotel room's floor, the two Mages shared a kiss and quickly got dressed before exiting the room.

"Araña?" Natsu said to her. Once her attention was caught, he added. "I just want to say sorry for not looking for you as soon as I got back from Tenrou Island. You mean as much to me as I do to you."

Araña smiled pleasantly. "There's nothing to forgive, Natsu, but don't think I'll go easy on you and Fairy Tail in the Games."

Natsu chuckled. "Isn't that the truth?"

**[WG]**

**Outside Ryuzetsu Land**

After a time of fun at the water park, chaotic though it was, the Fairy Tail Guildmembers had decided to call it a night and were heading back to the inn when Natsu reunited with them.

"Do I need to ask where you were, Natsu?" Erza Scarlet questioned intensely with a glare at him, having been suspicious about his whereabouts the entire visit.

Keeping his cool, Natsu answered with a smile. "I was just catching up with an old friend, Erza. Besides, it's not like I wrecked the place this time, so no harm done, right?"

Accepting his reply with a nod, Erza relaxed and the group went back to the inn undisturbed. Although Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell, Natsu's fellow First Generation Dragon Slayers in the guild, looked at him questionably after sniffing him, Natsu gestured with his hand for them to keep things under wraps for now. Thankfully, a blushing Wendy and a smirking Gajeel nodded in agreement.

**[WG]**

**Got this idea while looking over a fanfiction featuring spiders of unusual sizes, like from Tolkien's works and Harry Potter, which reminded me that Araña needed some love, too. She apparently hadn't been used on FFN before as far as I know. I get that she's minor compared to some other characters, but she's got a great figure, so you know. I just waited until the Grand Magic Games because a twenty-one-year-old woman with a seventeen-year-old guy in this situation struck me as better than if she was fourteen, even though I can imagine them having a relationship in their teens as much as in their adulthoods.**

**I have at least two more "intimately explicit" things I want to do at some point, but I wish to save them until I get more information from their source, so be ready for them in the New Year. After that, I think I'll take a break from such writing, maybe even reevaluate my participation in it. I'm all about sexy times with sexy women, but I'm now reconsidering if such stuff would be necessary in a full story. Wouldn't mind some advice on that topic, so long as there's no flame.**


End file.
